Sailor Moon: Another Story
by Princess Kay of Earth
Summary: This is based on the video game Sailor Moon: Another Story....The Senshi must face all of the past enemies....takes place inbetween Seasons 3&4


Sailor Moon: Another Story  
Chapter 1: New Evil Arrives  
by: Princess Kay of Earth  
rated: PG  
date started: June 5, 2002  
date finshed: June 5, 2002  
date edited: June 16, 2004  
--------------------------------------------------  
Hi minna! I'm Princess Kay of Earth and   
I'm fixing to tell you a story about the Sailor   
Scouts in their game called " Pretty Soldier   
Sailor Moon: Another Story ". This is the way I   
played it and I hope it sounds good. I'm putting   
in ALOT of my own stuff here, so don't be   
too harsh with review. This will be   
in different POVs for the game switched Sailors   
almost every chapter it has. It will mostly be   
in Serena/Usagi POV. I will have the chapters   
written as if it were the game. This my way I   
played the game. If you'd played it before,   
good game, isn't it? ENJOY!  
Kay  
---------------------------------------------------  
Princess Kay of Earth does not own   
Sailor Moon or the game on which this   
story is based on.   
----------------------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon: Another Story  
Chapter 1: New Evil Arrives  
by: Princess Kay of Earth  
----------------------------------------------------  
30th century..Crystal Toyko..11:30am...SailorMoonR  
  
' NO! I'M LATE! MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME! ',  
a young pinked hair girl screamed in her mind.   
Neo-Princess Serenity III was about an hour late  
getting home from her favorite hangout, the  
Crown Video Arcade. It had been there for over 1,000  
years and used to be her parents favorite hangout  
when they were teenagers.  
  
Neo-Princess Serenity III, aka Small Lady and  
Rini, ran as fast as her two small legs could carry  
her. The 5 year old ran and ran, then she looked up at   
the sky. The sun was almost at its noon spot and   
the Royal Family parade was starting at 12:00 noon.  
As she looked up at the sky, she didn't notice a   
boy about her age running and looking at the sky   
as well.  
  
' DANG IT! SISTER IS GOING TO KILL ME! I WAS  
SUPPOSED TO BE BACK 2 HOURS AGO! ', the young boy  
screamed as he felt his older sister's aura getting  
closer to him every second. Ever since they had  
started new lives, Sin, his sister, had become   
really curel to everyone, except him and her  
new found friends. Recently, he and his sister,   
along with 4 other girls, had joined together  
because of their belief that the Neo-Queen's  
Silver Moon Crystal wasn't going to keep  
the peace forever. No.....they knew about the  
horrible fights that the Royal Family and  
the Legendary Sailor Soldiers went   
through to keep Negative forces from getting   
the Crystal. The Neo-Queen even died because  
of it. The young group of new friends had  
joined their new leader, Aspu, in a fight to  
get rid of the Silver Crystal....forever.  
  
The young kids ran into each other, knocking  
each other down. The young boy looked up, seeing   
he had knocked over a girl and stood up to   
help her. The young princess jumped up and hurrily   
said, " I'm sorry for bumping into you! ", and then  
was gone, as she raced to get home in time.  
  
The boy just stared at her retreating figure.  
As he turned around, he saw something lying on the   
ground. Curiously, he reached down to pick it up.   
It was a pendant. On the front, it had the Moon   
symbol and Earth symbol intertiwed. It was the   
Royal Family's seal! He had bumped in to the only   
heir to the Moon and Earth Kingdoms,   
Neo-Princess Serenity III!  
  
He stared at it another time and flipped it   
over. On the back it read, " To our sweet daughter:  
We love you! Love, Mommy and Daddy ".

He flipped it back over and stared at the   
pendant. He gasped as he heard, " Anshar, what's  
wrong? Where have you been? "

He quickly hid the Princess' pendant and   
turned to look at the person addressing him.   
He smiled. His sister looked wonderful. She   
almost looked like her old happy self. Then   
her smile turned to a frown. " You were  
supposed to return 2 hours ago, little  
brother. "  
  
Anshar sighed. He looked down at the ground.  
When he looked back up, his sister's 4 new friends:  
Nabu, Nergal, Marduk, and Ishtar, were behind his   
sister. His sister was the head of all they did.   
If they started a fight, she lead it. She was the   
strongest after all.   
  
" We must be going. The Royal Parade is going   
to start soon. Wouldn't want to miss that, now would  
we, girls? ", Sin laughed and all of them disappeared.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
11:50pm.......the Royal Palace  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity waited for her daughter to return.  
She hardly ever worried about her going into town by herself.  
She had Luna P, which Pluto talked to Small Lady through and   
Andrew still ran the arcade where Rini hangs out, so someone   
was always watching her.   
  
She felt warm arms slide around her waist and someone  
layed their head on her shoulder. She leaned back and sighed.  
Her husband of almost 1,000 years always knew what was wrong   
with her. She was worried about Rini being almost an hour  
late. She smiled in remembance as she remembered herself  
always being late for everything when she was in her teens,   
well....except when she had a date with her husband, back  
then her boyfriend. Rini could act just like her younger self  
sometimes.   
  
King Endymion kissed his beautiful wife's cheek. When   
she looked at him and smiled, he could still see her   
when she was 14....the age she was when they first met. He   
smiled. His daughter, his wonderful, beautiful daughter, was just like her mother. He chuckled. He remembered that  
his wife still sometimes acts like she did 1,000 years ago.  
  
Serenity looked up at her husband as he kissed her cheek.  
She smiled and looked into his eyes. She loved losing herself  
in their depths. She was pulled out of her trance as she heard  
he chuckle. " Endy, what's so funny? "  
  
" Nothing, Sere. Nothing. ", he laughed.  
  
" What is it or I'll send Mars after you to burn your  
butt up. ", she smiled.  
  
" I was just thinking about us....when we first met....  
our first kiss....our first fight....the way you caught  
my eye everytime you walked into a room....", Endy stated,   
looking at her.  
  
" And that's whats so funny?!?", she nearly screamed.  
  
Endymion smiled and turned his wife around. " No...  
I was remembering how you used to act when you were 14. "  
  
Serenity blushed. She was a klutz and a ditz when  
she was 14, but back then she was known as the champion  
of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. Now....Sailor Moon  
is only a lengend. No one remembers Sailor Moon now.  
Just Neo-Queen Serenity. Even her own parents   
didn't even remember her as their own daughter.   
Pluto had told her that something went wrong during the  
Great Freeze and everyone's memories about Sailor  
Moon and Serena Tsukino were eraised. As if they  
never existed.  
  
Endymion loved the way Serenity looked when   
she blushed. He smiled and leaned down to catch her  
lips in a passionate kiss. They stood there....  
her arms around his neck and his arms around her   
waist.   
  
Everyone of the servants, ( who all   
loved working for the Royal Couple ) who were getting   
the parade stuff ready, blushed and turned around  
smiled. The Royal Couple were always together and  
were always very romantic to each other. King   
Endymion the most. He sent her something everyday.   
The servants loved their king and queen. Their  
daugther, even loved talking and helping the   
servants out whenever she could. They never  
complained about anything, not even their   
living quarters. Their rooms were beautiful. They  
were crystal and were just as big as the rooms   
the King and Queen used for their dens (which was  
about the size of their huge bed chambers).   
  
Everyone, even the Royal Couple, looked   
up to see a very tired looking Neo-Princess  
running up the stairs to the palace. She looked almost  
terrfied, as if her parents were going to yell at her.  
  
Serenity and Endymion broke their kiss and walked  
over to their daughter. Serenity kneeled in front of her.  
" Rini, sweetie, you're late. Where were you? "  
  
" I'm sorry, Mama. I was playing the Sailor  
Moon video game and lost track of time. Mr. Andrew  
had to remind me what time it was. ", Rini told her  
mother.  
  
Endymion smiled. Andrew. He hadn't seen him in awhile.  
He'd have to go visit him soon.   
  
Serenity hugged her daughter. " Just don't be late again   
ok? "   
  
Rini smiled at her parents. " I won't. I promise. "  
  
Endymion picked up his daughter. " Ready, princess? "  
  
Rini smiled. " Always, Daddy! "  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
20th century Tokyo...1993.....12:00PM  
  
" Ahh....its so beauitful out here, Darien. I could just  
stay out here with you forever. ", a blonde said as she looked  
up at her handsome boyfriend.  
  
Serena Tsukino was 14 and already had to go through more than  
any teenager would go through ina 1,000 years. She had fought evil  
beings from the Negaverse....helped two aliens find love and   
happiness....and had also died protecting the universe from  
the evil cluches of Queen Beryl.   
  
On the other hand, if she had never became the champion  
of Love and Justice she is and is famous throughout all Japan,  
she never would have met her best friends in the world. Of  
course, on her first day as the champion named Sailor Moon, she  
met her boyfriend, Darien Shields. Little did they know that they  
were star crossed lovers, destined for each other.   
  
Now they knew and they were together.   
  
Darien smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. How did  
he, Darien Shields, end up with such a wonderful and   
beautiful angel? Even through he was 18 and goes to college,  
doesn't mean that he didn't find time to spend with the  
love of his life.   
  
Darien pulled the rowboat they were in to the pier and  
asked Serena as he helped her out, " How about a hot-fudge   
sundae? "  
  
" Yummy! " Serena said as she was pulled to the pier.  
One on her feet got caught in a hole and she fell into   
Darien's arms screaming, " Ow! "  
  
Darien laughed. " What a klutz! But...you're my klutz. "  
  
Serena looked at him with love in her eyes. " Do   
you really mean that, Darien?  
  
Darien smiled and leaned his head down, " Of course,  
Meatball Head. "  
  
She smiled and just as his lips were about to catch  
hers, she said, " I love it when you call me that! ", then   
Darien took hold of her lips and they kissed, basketing  
in the sunlight, holding each other like if they were to let   
go, the other would disappear.  
  
5 girls tiptoed away and smiled as they reached the   
park gates.  
  
" Yes! You owe me 5 bucks, Raye! ", the blonde with  
a red bow in her hair hair, hold her had out.  
  
The raven haired girl, Raye, reached into her red shorts  
pocket and pulled out a 5 dollar bill and handed it to the   
blonde.  
  
" Here, Mina. You win. I thought Serena would tear his  
head off for not remembering her when she awakened us 4. ",   
Raye smiled.  
  
" It's good to see them together again. She looks   
happier than ever. ", the blue haired girl stated.  
  
The brunet looked over her shoulder at the kissing  
couple. Serena had a smile on her lips and Darien too   
as they kissed each other. Their first kiss in months.  
" They look so adorable. I wish I had a boyfriend. "  
  
The others nodded. " Yea. Well, lets go to the Crown  
and wait for them there. ", the brunet suggested.  
  
" Lita, you know you want to go play video games  
and stare at Andrew. ", Mina said.  
  
" And you don't, Mina? ", Lita asked, smiling.  
  
" Will you two please stop it! Lets go to the   
temple so I can study. ", the blue haired girl said.  
  
" Oh Amy, you are already 10 chapters ahead. Lets  
go to the Crown and chill. ", Raye said.  
  
Raye, Mina, and Lita dragged Amy into the crown,  
unaware that the peace they had finally gotten,   
wouldn't last 2 more mintues.....  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
30th century...12:00pm.....Crystal Toyko Parade  
  
Sin, Anshar, Nabu, Nergal, Marduk, and Ishtar watched as the   
Legendary Sailor Soldiers and the Royal Family waved and smiled at   
the crowd. They fakely smiled.   
  
Rini smiled and waved at everyone. Serenity and Endymion held   
hands and waved and smiled at their loyal subjects.  
  
The Sailors smiled and waved, for they loved being in the   
spotlight.  
  
Sin nodded and the group of friends disappeared. Sin's  
voice is heard as a whisper, " Now....Destiny is changing.... "  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the parade was over, Neo-Queen Serenity and her adviser,  
Luna headed straight for the Crystal Room. Serenity got on her   
knees and started to pray to the Silver Crystal. When they had   
passed the Crown, she got very strange vibrations. Nega-vibs.  
  
Endymion gave Rini to the Sailors, who were taking her  
out on a walk. Then he headed staight for the Crystal Room.  
  
Serenity had been praying for anwsers for at least 20 mintues   
when the crystal started shaking. Endymion gasped. Luna just looked   
at the Crystal hard. Serenity asked, " Why? "  
  
" Evil has entered the Earth's atomsphere. ", Luna said.  
  
Endymion put his arms on Serenity's shoulders. They had   
lived in peace for a little over 900 years. He knew, without a   
doubt, that the peace that was fought so hard for after their   
last battle, was over.  
  
Serenity stood. " The New Silver Millennium must not be  
distrubed! ", she looked at the crystal again, " The Death  
Phantom....."  
  
A picture showed above the crystal. Endymion said, " So  
this is our new enemy. "  
  
Serenity and Endymion looked at each other, knowing   
whats to happen. They had fought the Death Phantom   
when they were young and together. Now, only their   
past selves would be fighting. They knew they were to   
be seperated. They kissed and Endymion picked Serenity  
up and headed for their bedroom, knowing that tomorrow  
would be last time for months that they would be able  
to touch each other again.  
  
Luna watched the two leave and ran to the throne   
room where the Sailors and Rini were. She transformed into  
a human and brust through the door. " Senshi....  
we have a problem. "  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
For many weeks in the 20th century, the Sailors and Tuxedo  
fought to defeat the Death Phantom. When Crystal Tokyo was attacked,  
Serenity and Endymion sent Rini to stay with their past selves.  
The Sailors did defeat the Phantom, with the help of their  
future Neo-Princess, and Rini was able to return to the future.  
Crystal Tokyo once again was at peace.   
  
When Rini turned 6, she was allowed to start traning to  
become Sailor Mini Moon. She was then sent back to the past  
to help her mother's past self and defeat a new enemy called  
the Death Busters.  
  
2 new scouts joined the Sailor Team that year: Sailors Uranus   
and Neptune. Also the Scout of Destruction, Sailor Saturn was   
awakened. With Sailor Moon's strong heart, the Death Busters  
were defeated and peace in the 20th century was restored.   
  
Rini stayed this time and Serena helped train her to   
become a better scout.   
  
2 months later, Rini and Serena were on their way to   
Darien's apartment when Rini had a vision.....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
20th century Tokyo.....1994....9:00am......Juuban District....  
  
Serena and Rini walk out into the sunlight and they head off  
into town. They never noticed that 2 people were standing on their  
roof.   
  
" Are these the girls, Sister? ", Anshar asked as he and his  
pet sat down on the house roof. He was looking at the future  
Moon Princess as he still held the pendant she dropped nearly  
two years ago.  
  
" Of course! This is the princess. I don't know who the  
other girl is, but we'll finish her and get the Crystal and  
we will kill those stupid Sailor Brats. ", Sin said, as she watched  
Serena and Rini laugh as they walked into the Juuban Distict.  
  
" If we entend to change our Destiny, we must destory the  
Silver Moon Crystal. Come, little brother, lets get back to   
Lord Aspu. " , Sin said and she and Anshar disappeared.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Rini stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. In her head,   
she saw a vision. She couldn't tell what was happening, but  
her father, well Darien, was in it.   
  
Serena saw that Rini was no longer beiside her and stopped.  
" What is it, Rini? "

" I just had a vision, Serena....from the future."  
  
Serena laughed. " Was your boyfriend in it? "  
  
Rini glared at her. " No, but Mamo-chan was. "  
  
Serena stopped laughing and looked at her future   
daughter, who used Serena's nickname for her boyfriend.   
" What's it about, sweetie? "  
  
Rini said that she didn't really know, but it had  
something to do with aliens, destiny, and Darien.   
  
Serena sighed, " Just when everything was back to normal   
around here again. "  
  
Rini frowned. She loved it here in the 20th century.   
She didn't like seeing Serena sad.   
  
Serena looked down, " Still....the peace MUST be kept.  
We've worked to hard for it for so long. Even if evil beings  
do invade Earth....." she looks up and all of a sudden   
she is Sailor Moon, " I am Sailor Moon....", background fades  
and we see only her, " and in the name of the Moon, I will   
punish you! "


End file.
